The dragon Charles pays a visit 1
by amelia12396
Summary: hi this is my frist time writing. The story takes place about in the begining of the second season. This is a all boy love story. The girl comes from china and been kept away from people all her life, what will happen to her when she goes to school.


I don't own x men evolution or any of the characters except mine.

Info

OC- Hay Lin Long

Hay Lin is from Beijing, china. She's 15 years old, like most Chinese people she has dark brown long hair and dark brown almond shape eyes, her skin is tannish. She's about the same height as Kitty. She's skinny but not sick skinny.

Her parents work for the government and own a many large factories, her parents are rich and care mostly about money. Her father hates her because when her mother died giving birth to her. Her father has remarried but hasn't had any more children. Her step mother hates her for not being her own child. Hay Lin is given a great education, the best scholars in the world teach her. She can speak English as well as Chinese (both Mandarin and Cantonese). Her parents pay no attention to her.

Her power is that she can control matter (solid, liquids, and gasses) and living things, she can talk to air liquid and any other living thing , she heals fast and can heal other people. She's a level 5 class mutant. Her found out she had powers at the age of 12, when a bamboo shoot spoke to her and when animals start coming to her when she was lonely. Her parents knew about the "problem" and made her never use her powers , if she did her father would beat her. She learned how to control them and about two months after she almost never used her powers.

Chapter 1

Hay Lin's pov

"Hay Lin go to your room"

I ran up to clean my room. Once again my parents are having a party and once again I can't leave her suite. I'm not aloud to go near people every since the "accident". But I never saw people before that ether. My parents don't want any one to get close to me. The servants aren't aloud to speak to me unless their commanded to. My parents avoids me completely. My room is big, it has a king size bed in the middle with red sheets over it. A flat screen TV, a matching desk and closet and other stuff I never use.

The cars start to pull in the drive way. I ran to the window to see who's coming. I knock down a vase. I closed my eyes and pictured the vase wear it was. When I open my eyes theres the vase exactly how it suppose to be. I walked back to the window to see a bald man in a wheelchair, a African American lady with long white her. I never saw them before. He looks up to my window, gives a small smile than moved on to the door.

Charle's pov

"Mr. Long can I speak to you in private, it's about your daughter"

"come with me" Storm and I follow Mr. Long. He leads us into the red room.

"What do you want with my daughter?"

"Can your daughter come down?"

Mr. Long called to a servant, "bring my daughter down here. "Your daughter Mr. Long is a mutant just like me and Storm '

"You called for me father?"

"Yes, sit"

"Hello Miss Hay Lin, I'm Charles Xaviar, I would like to welcome you to a school for gifted youngsters"'

"My daughter doesn't have any gifts"

"She does, her powers are amazing, I know about her powers and know that you knew, I'm a telepath, I can read your mind"

Mr. Long turned red, hates doesn't like people talking about his daughter and about the problem as he calls it.

"Take her and go, GO!"

"I'll get my stuff father"

"No need, I'll send it to you later, now go"

"yes father"

"Come with me dear"

She follows us out the door, looking back at the house she gets into the car.

"Hay Lin, this is Storm, we are going to the U.S, there you will meet others like you. You will be trained to use and control your powers for the good of people "

"yes"

Hay Lin's pov

We drove farther and farther away from my house. This is the first time out of the house. I will be with other's like me, I won't be a freak. I hope they will like me, I don't talk to people much so maybe I will be to them weird. I might even meet a nice boy.

We drove to the airport. A big jet was ready for us, it will take me straight to the institute he said. He was also sorry about what happen at the house. I didn't mine I was happy he throw me out. The jet was 1st class, real leather seats a TV for every seat, food stand and lot of other stuff. It takes about 6 hoursto get to the U.S and a about an hour drive to the institute.

I watch TV and slept, they seem not to mind what I do, there talking about the other students, sometimes that glance at me.


End file.
